Down The Rabbit Hole And Back
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: Edward Elric has been kidnapped by Frank Archer. He is 6 months pregnant with his lover Roy Mustang's baby. The only hope he has is a 28 year old doctor who has the opportunity to rescue him, if she takes the risk. If mpreg isn't your thing than move along and don't torture yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Invitation Down The Rabbit Hole

Anastasia Rostov was beginning to close up the bookshop she worked at in Central City. The twenty eight year old sighed as she went to go lock the door. She hadn't expected her life to end up this way. She had graduated from medical school that past May, and she expected to be working in her field rather than a bookstore.

In her head she made a to do list of she had to do before going to bed, 'I have to wash the dishes, get the trash taken out, and walk the dogs.' when she went up to the door she gasped. There at the door was an Amestrian soldier. The soldier was ghostly pale,had light blue eyes and slicked back dark brown hair. The auburn haired woman cleared her throat, she had to change her accent. In Amestris, she was Annette Rochester. If the Amestrian military knew she was Anastasia Rostov, Grand Duchess of Drachma, there would be hell to pay.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" the soldier asked through the glass. An eerie smile was on his face. She nodded and opened the door. She felt as though she had to obey the soldiers, she felt that she'd get punished if she did not. The soldier came in and sat on one of the loveseats in the shop.

"Are you Annette Rochester?" he asked her. Anastasia cleared her throat.

"Yes I am." She said in a faked Amestrian accent.

"I'm so glad I found you Annette. I require your expertise. Please have a seat." the soldier said indicating to an armchair in front of him. The twenty-eight year old woman sat in the chair with a fake smile on her face.

"I know everything Annette." he told her. Anastasia's heart began to race. She had been found out.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I know about your beloved baby brother. His name is Colin, and has hemophilia?" the soldier asked.

"You are correct sir." she replied.

"I am confused about something. If your family is Amestrian, why do they live in Creta?" he inquired.

"The air is better for Colin." she responded.

"I see." the soldier responded.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anastasia asked.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. I have an opportunity for you to help your brother." he told her.

"You do?" Anastasia asked. Her blue eyes became wide.

"Yes ma'am, also with this research you will be paid. Your salary will be a lot higher than it is here at this meager bookstore." Archer told her.

"What kind of pay are we talking about here?" the woman inquired.

"Let's see here. Since you graduated with honors, your salary will be 12,650 cenz an hour." the lieutenant colonel proposed.

"Sir, that is quite generous." the doctor responded.

"Well not only are you helping your family, but you are helping the state of Amestris, and the world. Annette, you have an opportunity to go down in history." Archer explained to her. Anastasia sat there and thought about the situation for a moment. It sounded a little too good to be true. What were the real motives of this Amestrian soldier? She wondered if he meant to kill her, or do something else that was horrible. She also thought of the possible good that could come of this. She could find out secrets about Amestris that would greatly interest her father, and the nation of Drachma. Maybe she could find out something that could bring down Amestris! She fantasized about finding the Achilles' heel in Amestris' seemingly perfect military and government. She then thought of going back to Drachma and telling her father. In the woman's fantasy she saw her father leading the Drachman army into battle, and the Amestrian military being defeated, and then Amestris would become a part of Drachma. A smile then appeared on her face.

"I am going to assume that from the look on your face that you want the job?" Archer asked her. Anastasia snapped back to reality when she heard his voice. The smile left her face and she looked back at him.

"Of course I'll take the job! I can't thank you enough for this opportunity!" She told him as she shook his hand. What she did not know was that her life would take a rather odd turn and change forever.

A/N: Anastasia is FMA's version of Anastasia Romanov. Her salary in a dollar amount would be $105 an hour. The name Colin is a reference to the character Colin Craven from _The Secret Garden. _The surname Rochester is a reference to the character Edward Rochester from _Jane Eyre. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Imprisoned

Edward Elric opened his now dulled Amber eyes. He slowly sat up on the hard cot that was his bed. He was locked away in a cell deep in a lab called Lab Five. He was nearing the end of his second trimester. Yes he was pregnant, and the baby was Roy Mustang's. Roy had been Ed's lover for two years, and when Roy found out about the baby he was overjoyed. They were planning on getting married. Roy left Ed in Risembool, while he went to get an engagement ring that belonged to his mother.

He had been kidnapped by a pale soldier while he was out getting some supplies for the baby. After he had been grabbed off the streets, he spent a couple days in the back of a paddy wagon, and was hardly given food and water. He could only relieve himself in a bucket. When he came out of the wagon and saw the sun for the last time. The teenage boy was then put in a cell that was dark and only had a cot and a bucket.

"Good morning baby. How are you?" the blonde asked as he stroked his belly. The baby gave a small kick in response. Edward sighed with relief. He was so worried about his baby. His access to food and water had become so limited, and he was eating for two. He sat up and stretched. His cell door then opened.

"Good morning boy." a condescending male voice said. Edward shuddered, and put his hand on his stomach protectively. The voice belonged to the man that had kidnapped him. The man entered the cell. A woman in her late twenties was with him. She had auburn hair that looked like it had been dyed well with henna. She looked at Edward with a look of horror and shock. It caused Edward to turn his head in shame.

"This is Doctor Annette Rochester. She's going to observe you. You are an experiment, an abomination who has somehow managed to appropriate something that is supposed to only be for women." the pale soldier said in a disdainful tone. He then turned to the doctor who still had a stunned look on her face.

"Annette, check on the fetus." the soldier ordered. The woman took a deep breath and walked over to Edward. She lifted his shirt noticing the stretch marks on his stomach. Edward looked at her with fear in his eyes. The doctor cleared her throat.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." she said in a soothing voice. Edward noticed something about her voice, the Amestrian accent was fake. It was faked rather well. She seemed like she could possibly be from Drachma.

"Annette don't whisper around me it's rude. Also don't show that thing kindness. It is appropriating something from the feminine culture, and that should outrage you." Archer told her. Edward noticed doctor Rochester's face harden. The soldier's statement had obviously irked her.

"Yes sir." the doctor said as she took out a stethoscope. She placed it on Edward's stomach, and listened to the fetal movement for a few minutes. Edward saw her blue eyes grow wide.

"Well?" The soldier demanded.

"From what I can hear, the baby sounds healthy." Dr. Rochester said.

"Very good. I don't think there's anything else we need to do right now. Come with me Doctor we need to complete your orientation." the soldier told her. The doctor than stood up and walked out the door with the soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frustration

Anastasia walked down the dark hall of lab five with Archer in front of her. She was now even more apprehensive about her new found position. She now had an ethical crisis on her hands. The young boy she had just seen was now her patient. She had the job of taking care of him and the baby. There was also the job that she was hired to do, which was finding a cure for hemophilia. They walked down a dimly lit corridor until they reached an iron door. Archer pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Everyday you will come in and work for twelve hours. Your shift starts at 6:00 in the morning on the dot. If you are late, your pay is cut in half for the day. I will bring your lunch to you, and there is a bathroom you can access from this room. You are not to leave this room until your shift is over" Archer explained to her as they went into the room.

The room had cement walls and a cement floor. There were florescent lights glaring down the room. There was a small incubator in the center of the room. There were a variety of different equipment that was by the looks of it, used to monitor the vitals of a baby. There was also a microscope and surgical equipment. There was also a six foot tall filing cabinet with a step ladder next to it. There was also a desk with a cup full of pens and stacks of journals. At that moment Anastasia realized what Archer wanted her to do. He wanted her to hurt the pregnant boy and the little baby growing inside of him.

"Sir, I'm not going to hurt children." Anastasia stated.

"You're not are you? Even though that boy is an abomination who has committed the act of human transmutation at the age of nine, and nearly killed himself and his brother? The fact that he at the age of thirteen fucked some boy or man and got himself knocked up?" Archer inquired.

"He's a child! I highly doubt he tried to kill himself and his brother. As for how he somehow conceived, I don't know how that worked out. I don't think he deserves to be harmed because of that!" she responded.

"What ever, be a bleeding heart. You'll just fuck over your brother and all the other people with hemophilia." Archer told her coldly. At that moment, five women in lab coats came in.

"Dr. Rochester meet your lab assistants. Their names are Anna, Eugenia, Eleanor, Natalie and Nadia." the pale man said indicating to the women. Anna had short dark brown hair and sharp facial features, Eugenia was an older woman with curly gray hair and a round kind face, Eleanor had a face that was slightly similar to her own and she had short curly blonde hair. Natalie was a middle-aged woman with a square face shape and short brown curly hair. The last lab assistant was someone Anastasia knew. Nadia was a servant for the Drachman imperial family. This particular servant always unnerved Ana because she looked like a witch.

Nadia gave Anastasia a wave and a smile. The Drachman doctor decided to ignore the former servant for now. Once she had a moment alone with Nadia, she would have to put her in her place. Anastasia would not have her cover blown by some lowly commoner.

"Oh, doctor, do you know Nadia?" Archer asked with a smirk on his face.

"No sir I do not." Anastasia said giving Nadia a stern look. Nadia then sighed and hung her head.

"I will leave you alone with your assistants." Archer said as he left the room. Anastasia then turned to her assistants.

"Alright ladies, my name is Doctor Annette Rochester. We have a mission. Discover a cure for hemophilia. My beloved younger brother has struggled with this debilitating disease for his entire life, and I am determined to heal him so that he can have a normal life." she explained.

"We have a problem also. Lieutenant Colonel Archer wants us to find this cure unethically. There is a boy here who has somehow conceived..." she began. Her assistants gasped in horror.

"Grow up ladies! This is the situation we are in. Archer wants us to harm the boy and the baby that will be here in about three months." the doctor told them.

"Doctor, how did the boy conceive?" Eleanor asked.

"That I don't know. This is my first day as well." Ana answered. The assistants looked to one another, whispered for a few moments.

"Is there anything you would like to say? I will not have any whispering. If you have something to say then share it with everyone or approach me after work. This will be a drama free work environment. Am I clear?" Anastasia said coldly.

"Yes ma'am!" The assistants said in unison.

"Now, I know your names, but what is your experience in this field? You're all now medical assistants now." Anastasia stated.

"I was a factory worker in North City." Anna said.

"I'm just an artist and a writer. I didn't really have a job." Eugenia said.

"I taught Cretan, Xingese and Aerugonian at a private school in East City. I honestly don't want to really be here. I do know CPR and the Heimlich Maneuver. I had to learn these techniques in order to be certified to teach at my school. My certification is still good." Eleanor explained. Anastasia nodded in approval. At least someone was at least a little competent.

"I wrote for the _Amestrian Inquirer_." Natalie said with pride. At this statement Anastasia's eyes went wide. This was concerning. If Natalie found out Anastasia's true identity and gave it to the inquirer then chaos would ensue. Also Natalie could exploit the pregnant boy's situation for her own personal gain. Anastasia would have to get rid of her.

"My name is Nadia. I was a servant to the royal family of Drachma." The middle-aged woman said giving Anastasia, her former mistress a glare. The auburn haired doctor decided to brush off the look. She didn't owe this woman anything. She'd have to talk to Nadia and tell her to stay in her lane. If Nadia refused her, then Anastasia would have no choice, but to kill her, just like she'd have to kill Natalie.

Anastasia wasn't inherently a bloodthirsty psychopath, but she had to keep her cover from being blown. She could die if her true identity were discovered. She was sure that Fuher Bradley would have no moral qualms about killing her to spite the nation of Drachma.

"Hey Dr. Rochester?" Eugenia said as she tapped Anastasia's shoulder.

"Oh! Eugenia, you scared me!" the doctor said with nervous laughter.

"I'm sorry. I do have a question. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" the elderly woman asked.

"Well, before I allow you to assist me in caring for a minor, I have to give you all basic medical training. Tomorrow, I'll Eleanor teach you all CPR tomorrow while I go talk with the boy. In today's training, we are going to learn how to use the equipment here." Ana responded.

For the rest of the day, Anastasia showed her lab assistants how to use the majority of the equipment. The process was long and frustrating for everyone. Anastasia became especially frustrated, and came close to slapping all of her assistants in the face at least once that day, but stopped herself.

At the end of the day, she managed to catch Nadia alone as she was walking home. Well, Anastasia followed her home. About a block from Nadia's home, Anastasia grabbed the middle-aged woman by the shoulder.

"Oh it's you." Nadia said in a surprised tone. Anastasia didn't say anything in response. Instead she dragged the woman into an alleyway.

"Listen you, I will not allow you to blow my cover." Anastasia hissed in Drachman.

"Oh Anastasia! It is you!" Nadia exclaimed. Anastasia then slapped her across the face.

"Shut up! Do you want me to get found out?" Ana asked.

"Grand duchess, what are you doing here in Amestris?" Nadia asked.

"You heard what I said in the lab! I'm here to find a cure for Alexei! You know that Drachma doesn't have the school I need!" the auburn haired woman responded in a frustrated tone.

"Okay, what do I need to do to help you?" Nadia asked.

"Do exactly as I say. Also if I hear you say anything about my true identity I will not hesitate to kill you. I am being this extreme because if I were to be found out, I will lose my life." Anastasia told her.

"Yes madam;" Nadia responded with a bow.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, go home and rest. I'll see you in the morning." The doctor responded with a smile. They parted ways as Anastasia headed home.

Halfway home, Anastasia saw a person she hadn't seen for nearly a year. He was Ishvallan with light blonde hair, and a scar of an x . He had a grey hoodie over his head, and he was wearing sunglasses. He was leaning up against the wall of a building. Anastasia approached him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time!" she said as she went up to him. He then turned his gaze towards her.

"Indeed, we haven't talked since last March. How have you been Annette?" he replied.

"I've been alright. I graduated; I'm a doctor now. How have you been Scar?" she inquired.

"I've been busy." He replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what have you been busy with?" she asked.

"I don't wish to say." He answered in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Well alright then. No need to become grouchy." Anastasia told him with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing out her Annette?" he asked.

"Well I'm walking home from work." She said truthfully.

"Are you still working at the bookstore? I understand that it can be hard to find a job in your field." Scar stated.

"As of today I am no longer working at the bookstore. I am working with a research group to help find a cure for hemophilia." She explained.

"That sounds great. Can I walk you home?" the Ishvallan asked.

"Sure, I don't live to far from here." Anastasia said as she took his arm. They walked a few blocks down the streets of Central City. The night was cold as they caught up after a year of being apart.

"Well I guess this is where we part. It was great seeing you again Scar." Anastasia said as they arrived at her building. It was a grey cement brick building that was four stories tall. Ana looked up and saw the lights in her apartment were on.

'Oh, crap.' She thought as she saw the lights.

"Is something wrong?" Scar asked noticing her facial expression.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I live in apartment 3C, come by, and don't be a stranger." Anastasia said as she walked to the building. She turned back to him and waved at him while flashing him a smile. He responded with a nod and walked off into the night.

Anastasia proceeded up the two flights of stairs to get to her apartment. As she made it up the stairs, she started to become even more worried about the boy in the lab. She couldn't help but pity him. That morning, when she first saw him, she was reminded of a site she had frequently during her childhood in Drachma. She remembered seeing her brother lying in a bed in unimaginable pain sustained from a fall. The terrible thing was that the falls usually were not that terrible. Why was she seeing her brother in a total stranger?

When she got to her apartment there she realized that it was unlocked. When she walked in, she saw a suitcase and a carpetbag by her coat rack, making it somewhat difficult to enter it. She knew who had come to stay with her.

"Welcome home Nastya!" her older sister Maria said as Anastasia face palmed. Maria had been evicted again, and was now going to crash with her until she found another place in a couple of weeks.

A/N: So I finally got this done. My computer broke again -_- so I got a new one, hopefully it will come in soon (it should come in on the 16th of February, so soon!


End file.
